I love you, Edward Cullen
by clumsykeys
Summary: Bella and Edward are just graduating from high school, they'll be heading off to different colleges. How will Nerdy Bella show Popular Edward she loves him? Will she find out he's not the person she thought he was? Find out here. Rated M, just in case.
1. Graduation Day BPOV

Chapter One: Graduation

(BPOV)

I'm sitting here, in this scratchy blue robe, in front of everyone because I'm valedvictorian, woopie. I mean, seriously? I'm not even that smart.

I can see Angela from here. She's looking back at me, because we both are hoping I don't puke all over Mr. Banner, who's presenting awards. That'll be embarrassing.  
But the other look in her eyes is making me shrink back, and I know why the look is there.

*Two Weeks Previous*

"Angela, I feel so lame. It's Friday night, why are we sitting inside at my house? We should be out partying!" I play this every week. We both know we're not party material, but it doesn't stop me from trying. And tonight I'm really trying, graduations just around the corner, and we have no life. Most of the people, when they notice us, think that we're lesbians. But, really, it's not really like that. Angela and I grew up together in Forks, Washington. We grew up with all the people here, but we just never 'bloomed' I guess.

Angela says something I didn't expect, "Okay, lets go then." She started getting up.

"What?" I say, surprised. "No, what if Edward's there! I don't have anything to wear."

"Ah-ha, Isabella," uh oh, she used my full name, "you and Edward Cullen. Why haven't you said anything to him, at all? Graduations almost here, and face it, whenever we leave we'll probably never see Edward again. Are you planning on telling him?"

"Well.. No. He wouldn't like me Ang," I sighed, "Don't you get it?" I knew she knew this speech by heart, but really I just don't compare to Tanya. She's gorgeous.  
Strawberry, blonde hair. Legs that run forever. And god, her boobs. Mine look like ant hills next to hers, I would know. The showers in the schools have done nothing but hurt my non-existing ego. Usually, I'm at least okay with my looks, but standing naked beside the head cheerleader, I'm bound to notice how my curves are a little 'too' curvy, if you get what I mean.. ugh.

"Yes, I do get it and Bella, I'm sympathetic." She rolls her eyes, " But I can't be for very much longer, because if you don't try to get him to notice you, or even attempt to talk to him to tell him how you feel, how in the hell is he supposed to know you exist?"

I didn't respond.

"OH!" Angela bursts out, scaring me.

"What?!" I almost scream.

"Bella, you have the perfect opportunity to tell him! Use your speech as a way to do it." Angela explains.

"No way, theres no way I'm doing that." I panic, "I'll puke."

*Back to the present*

And, believe it or not, right now I'm thinking about doing it. I mean, what do I have to loose? The worst thing I could get is rejection.. but then Summer's coming,  
so I wouldn't have to deal with seeing him everyday, or the teasing.. Why the hell not?

"And now, a speech from our Valedvictorian, Bella Swan." Mr. Banner says, trying to gain excitement from the crowd, and the graduates. It didn't work.

"Thank you Mr. Banner." Oh GOD, I'm such an idiot, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, really? SAY SOMETHING. "Uh-uh, Hello Everyone. Being a student here at Forks High School, has been a pleasure." As I read the rest of my speech, I fidgited nervously, and as my closing got closer, I quickly decided I was going to do this,  
right now. "Looking back at others in Forks High School, I realized that it seems like they all did what they wanted. What they may or may not regret, and I've yet to say what I've always meant to say," I paused looking around, first I saw Angela smiling, because she knows what I'm going to do. Then my parents, Renee and Charlie whose eyes are 'round as saucers, and then Edward who's staring at me. But, I shake that off because everyone's staring at me, and I say the one thing I've always wanted, but been too scared to say, "I love you, Edward Cullen." Tanya looks at me with daggers, but I'm to busy trying to assess Edward Cullens features to mind her. And my face falls as I realize the look on his face, disbelief and disgust. I cough quickly, say the famous "We're graduates, 2009. Have a great summer." And run off the stage.

Mr. Banner claps, and everyone else claps softly, but the damage has been done. I'm such an idiot.


	2. Graduation Day EPOV Fixed

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay well, hello! This is a really, really short chapter, but it's just to sum up what was going on with Edward, and why the disgust look is there in the previous chapter.  
We'll be going back to Bella next chapter. Review please, I'd like to know if you all think this is a story I should continue, or if it's a waste of my time. I'm more of a Beta, but where FanFiction is based, I have to have a certain ammount of stories and words to be able to Beta, or something like that. So, again, review. And thank you if you do review, any opinion (good, bad, etc.) is appreciated. I like to learn from my mistakes. Once again, thank you, and continue reading, please!**

Chapter Two: Graduation

(EPOV)

Okay, so I don't really want to be here and Mr. Banner won't shut up about some boring things about how he wishes us his best for our futures, or whatever. So, I'm just looking around and Tanya gets my attention. She really isn't a very intelligent person, and I'm surprised she's graduating, but she's nice. Or, she can be rather. She's moving her yellow robe up and down her leg, silently saying, "This is only a little how of what's to come later." But really, I'm tired of having sex with her. I never finish.  
It's like, in and out, she screams, she cums, and I'm left turned on. She may not have the brains, but she does have a body and Edward Cullen likes what he sees.

As I'm looking around again, I hear the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, and my eyes come straight to the stage and I see Bella Swan. I've noticed her around school,  
and at football games. Whenever I tried talking to her though, she always looked away. She's got a pretty good body, from what I can see. She's always wearing hoodies,  
and baggy shirts and jeans, so I wouldn't really know, but that robe is letting me peek at her tiny legs, an- " I love you, Edward Cullen. " WHAT? I'm staring straight at her,  
and she looks around and then her eyes land on me. How could this beautiful, smart creature love me? Oh my god, I'm hard.

I'm not believing my own ears, but I'm disgusted with my body's response. Not that she's not beyond gorgeous, it's just I can't believe I'm letting three little words,  
she may or may not have said get to me like this! As she's running away, I look towards Tanya, and one look tells me what I just heard was indeed correct. She had just said she loved me.

To be honest, Tanya looked livid. But I couldn't seem to care, Bella loves me?


	3. Plans BPOV

Keep running Bella, don't trip. That's the prayer I've been chanting in my head.  
Yet, being Bella I trip. But, in my defense, this time it wasn't me.

I don't know where she came from, but there she was. I should've expected this, Tanya.

She looks like a firetruck.. no, she looks like me she's so angry. Her face is so red, I almost laughed.  
Almost. I would've if I knew it wasn't me she was mad at.

You'd be scared too if you had someone looking at you like a man looks at you at a baseball game if you eat his peanuts. Plus, if that dude has acrillic nails and doesn't care if they break in your face.  
"Listen you bitch, I'm not going to waste my time with you other than to tell you to stop stalking Edward. Edward is mine, and you better back off before I get really angry."

I almost laughed, yet again, but not out of humor. Out of terror. She's terrifying. She laughs walking away. Back to her dumb, wanna be posse.

I roll my eyes as I see my Mom and Dad coming up towards me, but Mom still having the eyes as wide as saucers, almost popping out of her head. Great, just what I needed, questioning.

My Mom breaks the awkward silence, clapping and giggling like a fucking school girl, "OHMYGOSH,  
Bella I'm SO glad you aren't a lesbian. UH, I MEAN, if you WERE a lesbian, I'm totally okay with that.  
it's just, I'm just so happy you like a guy.. Edward Cullen IS a guy, right?" THANK YOU RENEE.

That question makes me blush almost as red as Tanya looked earlier.

As if the gods liked humiliating me, Edward Cullen chooses that moment to walk up behind my parents.  
I immediately look down and away, already embarrassed enough for the day, and make a quick excuse before he reaches my family and I and walk away, as fast as I can.

Although, the God's aren't done with me yet apparently, because Edward catches up with me. God.

"So, uh. Hello Bella." Oh god, just his voice is enough to make my virgin body orgasm. I shudder.

I just keep staring down.

"You know, it's rude to not look someone in the eye when they're talking to you." He says, annoyed.

Then, me being me, I start babbling, "I'm s-s-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to dis-disrespect you."  
This is why I never tried talking to him, I become a studdering baboon in front of people like him.

I sweep my eyes up his body, and realize he's changed out of his robe already and he's dressed casually,  
in a pair of tight, sexy, blue jeans with a form-fitting, grey v-neck. He looks really hot. After I realize I'm blantingly staring at this goddesses body, I take in his face.

His face is probably the most glorious thing I've ever seen. His jaw straight, yet jagged. His nose the perfect shape, and size. His lips full and pulled up in a smirk, one side higher than the other. And then, I look in his eyes, the most amazing shade of emerald green ever given by God. I have to hold back a sigh of lust, and admiration. Oh hell, pure adoration.

When I come back down from my Edward high, I realize he's talking to me. "Huh?" I say, dumbly.

He chuckles, smirking yet again, "Well, Emmett and I were just wondering what you were doing tonight after graduation?"

Angela touches my arm, and I fall into Edward she scared me so badly. "Shit, Ang! Warn a girl."

She smiles apologetically, and leans into my ear to whisper, "I've been standing here for the past 7 minutes, Bella." Had I really been staring for 7 minutes? He must think I'm a freak, good god.

"Unless you and," he looked pointedly at Angela, thinking. "Angela, was it?" Angela nodded, "Well,  
Angela could come with us to if you'd like." I looked towards Ang.

She silently pleaded with me, to say yes, but instead I made up the dumbest lie I've ever made,  
"Actually, Angela and I are having a big party at my house. You should come." I don't know how the lie flew so surely from my lips, but it did.

He looked at me in thought, and then finally said, "Yeah, I'd love to come."

Shit, what did I just get myself into? 


	4. The 'BIG' party BPOV

Angela immediately pulled me aside after our little confrontation with Edward. I was almost hyperventilating.

"Well, I wasn't invited to this BIG party we're throwing." She says sarcasticly.

I groan, "Ang, please. He actually spoke to me, in public. Let's face it, that's more than I expected to come from my little speech. If he comes, I know it's because he wants to spend time with me."

She smiles slightly as I mention, "Plus, I think Ben's coming with him."

Angela has liked Ben for months. And, it's pretty obvious he likes her too, but they never have any time to talk. "Okay, lets get this party started." She finally agrees.

-  
*Later at Bella's house*

"Okay," Angela says, "My parents just left, their going to be out because they wanted to go spend the weekend in Port Angeles. So, we have the house to ourselves now. Lets get some chips and drinks. And hopefully, Edward won't see this and turn around and walk out."

"I don't think Edwards like that." I say quietly. I didn't want to admit it, but now that the idea of what I had done today settled in, I was getting really anxious. What if he doesn't like me? What if he's just doing this for kicks? What if he is just playing with the fact that I like him? Oh god, What if I-

*KNOCK KNOCK*

CRAP.

"Go answer it Bella." Ang pushes me towards the door.

I walk towards the door, but not before realizing this party is 'blazing'. Kick in sarcasm.

"Hey Bella," Edward says as I open the door and I'm almost knocked off my feet. He looks almost edible. He's wearing a darker pair of jeans with a matching jacket, and black tshirt. His hair looks just as it always does. I want to touch it.

I giggle at my school girl urges, and finally reply, "Hi." How awkward could I get? "Come on in, please."

When he walks in, he stops and waits beside me and I finally realize he's brought Emmett, Jasper,  
and Ben with him. "Hey guys." Was my amazing greeting. Pitiful.

Emmett McCarty bellows, "Is this where the party is Edward?" I stop dead in my tracks.  
I told them this was going to be a big party, didn't I? I slowly turn towards Edward.

He doesn't seem to care that their the only people here, "Yep." He says, popping the 'p' in yep.

Angela comes in, saving me, "Hey guys." She says turning toward Ben and whispering, "Hey Ben."

"I brought some beer!" Emmett breaks the intense gazing Angela and Ben were getting at.

Just then, Alice Cullen comes running through the front door followed by Rosalie Whitlock.  
Alice is Edward's sister. She's been dating Edward's best friend, Jasper. Whose also Rosalies sister.

Okay, hold on. Alice is Edwards sister.  
She's got the shortest black hair that's usually always spiked, and she's really short. I mean, pixie short. The first time I met her, I kept waiting for the wings to pop out.

Jasper Whitlock is her boyfriend, and also Edwards best friend. He's got the cutest accent, southern.  
They make a really cute couple actually. Jaspers also related to Rosalie, they happen to be twins.

Rosalie is Jasper's sister. And she's dating Emmett McCarty. She's got long blonde hair, and a body that would make any swimsuit models look horrible. Plus her face, well it would make any girls self conscious level waver down a few hundred brackets.

And Emmett is huge. He's got curly brown hair and a smile that leads to the cutest dimples.  
He's on the football team with Edward which is where everyone met.

Rosalie and Alice were both head cheerleaders, so by nature, they became best friends.  
While that was happening, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all the best football players.  
Edward and Emmett already new each other because their cousins and Jasper had been Edwards best friend for years. Jasper spent almost all his time with Edward and Alice during summers, so it was only a matter of time before Alice and he started dating. And wherever Alice was, so was Rosalie.  
And wherever Jasper was, was Alice. And Jasper was always with Edward and Emmett lived right next door. So, of course he and Rosalie met and hit it off right from the bat. And I'd hate to say it, but Edward was the only one without a significent other, but it was by choice. He was a player,  
to say the least.

Oh, my head. I've got a headache just trying to sort everything out.

Before I know what's happening, Alice is throwing herself at me and taking me into a big hug.  
Alice was always the friendliest towards Angela and I. We actually hung out a few times, which is why I know so much about her friends and family. Rosalie on the other hand, was still warming up to me.

"Bella, you and Edward will be great together. I always knew you'd end up together. I just didn't know when either of you would see that your soulmates were right in front of you." Alice whispered in my ear so only I would hear.

And then she was giving Ang a hug, and then running towards Jasper.

Rosalie was already macking it up with Emmett, and Ben and Angela kept gradually getting closer,  
and it seemed so were Edward and I and then, Tanya comes straight through the door.

"Bitch! What did I tell you?" She screams at me. "Eddie, come on! Let's leave this trash and go to my house. I've got tons of beer an-"

The last person I would think of starts talking to Tanya, interrupting her, Angela. "Look Tanya,  
get out of this house." She said it quietly, but in that moment I just wanted to hug her.

"Who are you?" Tanya says in the most obnoxious voice ever to come to mankind.

Angela stays quiet.

Tanya's malicious laughter comes, "That's what I thought. Nobody." She turns her gaze back towards Edward and says, "If you don't come, Right. Now. I'm leaving, and you won't ever see me again."

Edward turns towards her, and walks towards the door her in front of him. Leaving... 


	5. Not Worth It BPOV

As he's leaving, he does one thing that surprises me, even if I knew it shouldn't have. he lets her walk out before him, but he doesn't leave. He slams the door behind her.

"Good thing. You were getting on my fucking nerves." He says to Tanya through my front door,  
answering her last statement.

We hear screams of frustration, and then a car door shutting and then tires speeding away.  
Then everyone except me busts out laughing. Even Angela fits in with this amazing group, where do I fit?

Alice gains her control back first and looks around, "Let's go somewhere."

So we all pile up in Emmett's big jeep and drive. We end up on some back road and stop at a little park with a big picnic area, and sit down with what has to be about 20 big 12 packs of all types of beer.  
Emmett picks me up and throws me over his shoulder screaming, "Bella, Bella, Bella. Makes me marshmellows."  
And then Rosalie hits him on the back of the head, "Put her down, she'll throw up."

Ben, Jasper and Emmett start up a big bonfire.  
And while everyone else is laughing and having fun, I'm just sitting there with my eyes closed.

Maybe it seems like I'm a big party pooper, but I just can't seem to stop thinking about what Alice said.  
She wants us to be together? Edward and I?

"You know, I think Emmett likes you." I hear his melodic voice beside my ear.

I don't move, I'm almost frozen. "I suppose. I like him too. He's a lot of fun."

When I open my eyes, I see that everyone has gone to walk around and left us alone. Probably the doings of Alice. I don't know her that well, but I do know her well enough to know she sets things like this up.

I hear Edward chuckling, "Yeah, he is."

Theres silence. "You know, I think Ben and your friend are good for each other."

This gets me talking, because I love Angela. She's my best friend, and I know she deserves happiness,  
and I tell him just that. "Yeah. Angela's a great girl. She's been my best friend for years. She could've hung out with anyone, because Angela's just that kind of person. Everybody loves her. She didn't have to stay with someone like me, but she did. And for that, she deserves the best of everything in life."

"What do you mean, someone like you? I think your pretty great." He says, smooth talker.

"You say that now. I'm really just a boring person. I blush all the time, which is surprising really annoying.  
And I babble, oh do I babble. But, I really do care. Maybe too much sometimes. I don't really have a lot of friends. Just Angela. Well, and my Mom. My mom's a lot more fun and outgoing than I am and.." Babbling,  
great Bella. "Sorry, I just babble about boring things don't I? Wow. How lame am I?" I mutter the last part under my breathe.

"I don't think your boring. Actually, I like listening to you talk. You may find that weird, but your interesting."  
He says thoughtfully, "What makes you blush Bella?" He says in a soft voice.

I blush just thinking about what makes me blush, "Anything really." I say, suddenly a lot more shy than I was 5 seconds earlier.

"I wonder..." Edward says, and I look towards him.

He's staring at me, and then leans forward, just softly letting his lips touch mine. And, of course, I blush.

He chuckles again, "Yep. I thought that would do it."

I couldn't help but look away. He did that just to get a reaction out of me. I look down, shuffling my feet.

"Bella?" He asks, "What's wrong? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just thought you'd blush."

"Plus, I've been wanting to do that all night. You look great." He adds as an after thought.

"What?" I look down towards my body. I'm wearing a simple blue sun dress, with matching sandals.  
My hair's up in a messy bun because they wanted the window's down on the way here, which messed up my hair. I blush, and he chuckles, yet again.

"You look really nice, Bella. I don't know why I never spoke to you. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He starts, shooting questions out at me.

I giggle, nervously, "Slow down." Breathing, I answer, "First, thank you. You look nice too. And second,  
I didn't tell you earlier because why would I? Your Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan. We come from two different places. You from getting anything you want with just a little smirk, and me... Well, I just don't ask for anything. My parents do there best for me, so I don't ask for anything more than their love."

He nods his head, but then suddenly turns angry, "I'm Edward Cullen? Two different places? Why does where I come from matter to everyone?!"

I stutter, "I-I didn't mean it like that. You know, i-it's just that I-I didn't.. I didn't think it mattered.  
But Angela told me something, and it made me think about the reasons why I wasn't telling you. And,  
I found they were stupid. That's why I told you. That's why I finally said what I'd meant to say.."

I look up and he's staring at me, and I look into his eyes. He starts leaning down, "I'm glad you did."

And as we're about to kiss, his phone rings. "Shit." He curses.

It's Tanya, I can see that. He answers, "Tanya, look.. This isn't working."

I can hear her through the speakers, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T WORKING?! IS THIS BECAUSE OF THAT NASTY, TRASH, WHORE BELLA?"

I'm surprised, once more, when Edward breaks out, "She ISN'T, Tanya. If anyone, it's you whose a nasty, trashy, whore. So, don't even go there. And, I meant it when I said we're not working. I don't want to be with you anymore Tanya, accept it." She tried to but in, but he wasn't allowing it, "No.  
I'm dropping this. Don't call me. And, just so we're clear, even if this is over Bella, we weren't working out anyway." And he shuts his phone with a sharp goodbye.

I look down quietly, "I'm not worth it." I whisper, barely audible. 


	6. Not Worth It EPOV

**Hey you guys! I have to thank my Beta XxJaYKYd76xX for offering to share the time it takes to Beta. I appreciate it. Also for sharing some idea's that she has. I won't be here for a couple of days, because I'll be in Franklin, without a computer. So! I'm posting this now. Thank you all for reading, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. (In the future, the chapters won't be this short, but I just had to get through Edward's point of view. Bella's point of view is coming next!)**

Thanks, Clumsy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyers words, or characters. Or anything related to the twilight series.**

Bella thinks she's not worth it?

What happened to her, to make her think that?  
She's definitely worth it, and I've only just begun to get to know her

tonight.

I've known her for years, but I never really had a real conversation with

her.

"Look Bella, you are worth. You really are." I whisper. "I may not have made a good decision with not talking to you sooner, but I'm going to make up for lost time."

I don't understand how she fell in love with me. Most would find it creepy that she's loved me from afar for who knows how long, but I find it sad. Because, I wasted so much time with other women,  
when I could've been with this loving, caring, intelligent woman all along.  
That's why it was sad.

I also had doubts, that shouldn't be there, but they could be true. She could just love me for my looks.  
So, I planned on asking her.

"Bella? Can I ask you a question?" I ask cautiously.

"You just did." She giggled. It was so cute, but I was being serious. She looked up, seeing my expression,  
So she whispers a 'yes' and keeps looking straight at me.

"How can you love me?" I probably sound pitiful, or pathetic, but I don't care right now.

I wait for an answer, and her cheeks burn up. She could put Aphrodite to

shame.

She took a deep breath, "What do you mean?" She says, buying time.

I sigh, "I mean, you don't really know me. How can you love me?"

Her expression turns sad, and I wonder why. "I do know you... Remember in 10th grade? When you had the 'penpal'?" I nodded, confused. "That was me. Once I found out it was you, I froze. I didn't know how to continue talking to you, but I did. I know we weren't supposed to know, so I didn't say anything or hint that I knew it was you. But, you have a beautiful soul Edward. I wish you would show it more. I guess, I fell more in love with the Edward on the paper, than the Edward everyone knows."  
I started to defend myself, but she kept talking, "No. Please, let me finish.  
The same year, you had been talking with your friends, making jokes about all the girls you had," she stopped and gulped, I felt guilty,  
I remember the talk she was speaking of, I didn't know anyone had heard, "the girls you had, been with. And I felt sick. Because, I knew that wasn't the Edward that I thought I knew. When I was about to leave though, I heard you playing piano, because everyone else had left but you stayed. When you played, I saw the Edward from the letters. And he was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.  
So that's how I love you. It's not because of your looks, or the fact that if I was with you I'd be popular. If anything, that just made liking you harder. Because, I wanted to talk to you . . . in person,  
just one on one, but I never had the chance, or I was just too nervous. But I had hope. I kept the image of the Edward I knew, in my head, and I read the letters over and over again trying to keep a little part of him with me all the time. And maybe I'm crazy, maybe I fell in love with a person who looked like you, but wasn't you. Maybe your not my Edward Cullen." She sounded so lost.

Nothing made sense anymore. And I couldn't agree more, because I had lost myself over the years. My looks had gotten me so far, and people expected me to be one way and not the other,  
so I had managed a wall between school,friends,home and family. No wonder she doesn't have a concrete conclusion.

But, I wanted to be her Edward Cullen. I wanted to kiss her, make her see I was her Edward Cullen.  
But that would've just confused her more.

Because I don't know if I can be that Edward Cullen anymore, or at all.

**Please review. I get all giddy when you do. And, please feel free to ask any question you may have, or just share your ideas on where you'd like for this story to go. I'll try my best to work my readers likes and dislikes in and out of the stories. Thanks again, Bye!**


	7. Author's Note

Hey you guys, I'm sorry I haven't been reachable in the past couple of days. I was in a wreck and I was in the hospital and then the site wasn't working for me. I'm okay though, some fracturing to my head and I broke a couple of ribs. But, other than that, I should be up and running soon! Um, so, bare with me please. Don't give up on me, I'm still planning on finishing this story, but it just may take me a little bit longer than expected and I won't be able to update as frequently as I was before.  
So, I'm late updating. I'm sorry, once again. The next chapter will be up soon!


	8. I'm truly sorry

I'm sorry I've kept you guys waiting so long, but I can't do this story anymore.  
I hate it when people start stories and don't finish them, but honestly, I can't help it.  
I understand now why people have to sometimes, the story just stops flowing.  
I'm looking for someone to take over this story, to see where they can take it.  
I just don't have the time, or the imagination.

I truly am sorry. 


End file.
